Winter
Winter was a season of the year on certain planets, and often associated with colder temperatures. Humans, Bajorans, Mintakans, Tamarians and Teplans were among the species that acknowledged it. A non-natural occurrence of this was known as a nuclear winter. Akorem Laan's brother died in a winter on Bajor in the 22nd century. ( ) After being sent back in time to the 22nd century and crashing on Gaia, the surviving crew of the knew that winter was coming and had to quickly build a shelter. ( ) When Phlox told Jonathan Archer about his annual hibernation in 2151, Archer asked whether he'd be without his doctor that winter, but Phlox assured him he'd only sleep for six days. ( ) In 2152, Tessic told Archer the people in his colony had three months of good weather to pump and refine deuterium before winter came. With the deuterium left to them, after most of it was stolen by Klingons each year, they usually made enough profit to get through the winter. ( ) Kira Nerys spent the entire winter of 2361 in the Dahkur Hills with the Shakaar resistance cell. ( ) In 2365, six Mintakans (including Liko's wife) died in a winter flood. Some Mintakans believed the overseer could provide gentle winters. ( ) In 2368, one phrase in the Tamarian language was "The river Temarc, in winter". ( ) In 2369, Bajor began a project to tap the molten core of one of its moons, Jeraddo. Minister was confident that the energy would heat "a few hundred thousand Bajoran homes" in the coming winter. ( ) Alixus told Benjamin Sisko in 2370, that some of the winters experienced by the former passengers of the [[SS Santa Maria|SS Santa Maria]] on a planet in the Orellius star system had been "bitter". ( ) As of 2370, the last winter on Bajor had been a long one. The concern about another such long winter occurring was one of the reasons given for denying the Skrreea settling on Bajor; in contrast, the winters on Draylon II were said to be "mild". ( ) The same year, after Keiko O'Brien told him that people "naturally slow down" when they got older, Miles O'Brien indignantly replied the "like molasses in winter". Several days later, Quark told O'Brien that money from a racquetball match between Julian Bashir and himself would go to the Bajoran War Orphans Fund so that they could buy winter blankets for Bajoran war orphans. ( ) On Barkon IV that year, Talur believed icemen to have specific skin and eye coloration as a result of long exposure to harsh winter conditions. ( ) Ekoria's husband died during the winter of 2371 on the Teplan homeworld. ( ) The same year, Freya told The Doctor she had been taught the world would end in winter. ( ) Quark was surprised to find out Odo was in love with Kira in 2372, as he always thought Odo was "colder than a Breen winter". ( ) According to Seamus in 2376, the town of Kilmanin had vanished one winter. ( ) At one point, the people of Kelis' homeworld had sacrificed people yearly in honor of winter but this practice had ended by 2376. Dilithium was referred to as "Winter's tears" on the planet. ( ) See also * Nuclear winter External link * de:Winter Category:Meteorology Category:Time measurements